


That one girl

by whiskis



Series: Sunset Café [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Meet-Cute, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shy Luke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: The bell rang a few minutes ago, and he was pretty much lost on this big ass school, so nobody would critique him for being a little bit in his head, not looking really where he was going. When he turned the corner, he wasn’t expecting THAT. A girl came running from nowhere and crashed into him so hard that she fell backwards. He freaked out a bit.Companion story to "Falling for you (literally)", Luke's POV.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Sunset Café [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206857
Kudos: 30





	That one girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm here again, I don't even know how this turned longer than the first one, it just did. I love this SO MUCH. I hope you all like it, too! 
> 
> As always, english is not my first language, so I claim all mistakes.

Luke was late again, well, not really. He woke up on time, and the boys were supposed to meet him at the end of his driveway, but things got twisted because he wasn’t at the same school as the boys anymore, so they weren’t there when he left in the morning. He had to ask his dad to take him and since THE incident, his parents and his relationship had been tense, so it was an awkward lift to the new school. But what could he do about it now? He just wanted to do music, and his parents just wanted him to be the perfect son. He couldn’t do that, but he could try to do better at this school, for his parents. For his mum, at least. So, the history of his last school went something like this:

He was having a great day, working with his friends in a new song, their group being awesome as always. And then Bobby entered the picture. Since some time ago, he wanted to quit Sunset Curve, all of them knew that, so it wasn’t news when around August, Bobby said that his time with the group was over, he was going to focus on school. Or that’s what he said. What they didn’t know is that he actually wanted to create a new group without them, but with Luke’s songs. It was a surprise to everyone when Bobby dropped a single midway September, with some chick named Carrie (his cousin), the song was rad, and it escalated the charts pretty quickly. Luke’s song did, but Bobby (or Trevor as he called himself now) didn’t give him any credits or even any excuses, he just left and stole Luke’s new notebook. Thanks God there were only a few songs on that notebook, the good one, the one that had his best songs was safe on the bottom of his sock’s drawer. But the betrayal was so hard on Luke that he didn’t even thought twice before he hit Bobby right in the face the next time he saw him at school. No arguments, no discussion, he just hit him. Luke wasn’t a violent person, not at all, but he was so angry that he couldn’t help himself. It was only one hit, a little hit on the traitor’s face (well, little was not the world, Luke did broke his nose). That was all it took to get him expelled, on the first month of his senior year. Luke’s parents didn’t take the news so good, they just heard that his son hit someone over a “silly song” (their words, not his) and tried to make him quit music. “ _A hobby, it’s not worth your future, honey_ ”, that’s what his mum said. They didn’t even try to understand what Luke was feeling, the betrayal burning holes in him. They just didn’t care about his music. So they enrolled him in a new school, not so far from his home, but far away from his last school, and most important, far away from his friends, from his band. He, himself and a new school, away from everything he cared about.

So, yeah, that’s how he ended on that unknown hallway, on an unknown high school. He was told by some random person that the principal’s office was that way, but there were only classrooms on each side of the corridor. His day was pretty bad until then, but life got another surprise for him. The bell rang a few minutes ago, and he was pretty much lost on this big ass school, so nobody would critique him for being a little bit in his head, not looking really where he was going. When he turned the corner, he wasn’t expecting THAT. A girl came running from nowhere and crashed into him so hard that she fell backwards. He freaked out a bit.

“Shit, shit, shit. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” Luke started saying. The girl was still silent, not even looking up from her position on the floor, he was getting kind of worried that she broke something, so he continued talking non-stop. “Shit, shit… Are you okay? Shit, sorry, sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

He tried to do something about it, maybe help her to get up, but he wasn’t a douche and knew that touching someone without their consent was out of limits. His hands flew around her, hovering, but no touching her in any way. He could only see her curly hair on the top of her head, face down the entire time. He kept the babbling of “ _sorry_ ” and “ _shit_ ” the entire time, still a little worried about the girl. Maybe she hit something important. She was so quiet it was kind of scaring. _Oh god_ , he was freaking out, _what if she broke something?_. And then she rose to her feet, as if anything had happened, leaving Luke dumbfounded. Also, she was so pretty, like astonishing pretty, he was out of words. He almost gasped out loud, but he contained himself as she said something in spanish.

“¡Mira por donde vas, joder!” Luke didn’t know much spanish, practically nothing at all, but he knew a couple of curse words, and he knew that _joder_ meant fuck. She was angry, really angry, looking at him like he was the source of all the bad in the world. Luke’s day was the worst, she met the prettiest girl he had ever seen and within minutes of knowing her, she was yelling at him for being an idiot. _Shit_. He couldn’t say anything, still speechless. “Look where you’re going, for fuck’s sake.” She said, he assumed that was the translation of what she just said.

Before he could say anything at all, say sorry again or even ask her for her phone number (to compensate her for the fall, obviously), or even ask where the principal’s office was, she left. She didn’t give him a second look, just left him there and ran down the hallway, disappearing around the corner. Meanwhile, he just stood there, trying really hard to understand what just happened.

“There you are. You must be Mr. Patterson.” A voice said, he turned around and saw a lady in her fifties, looking straight at him. “I’m principal Harrison, come with me, I’ll give you a tour.”

She said that he would have music class at that hour of the day for the rest of the year, but being his first day, she would let him skip classes to give him a tour and fill some paperwork. _Great_. They toured the school, but Luke paid zero to none attention to her, still thinking about the girl, and her perfect skin, and perfect hair, and angry eyes… Well, at least the rest of the year won’t be that bad if he could see her again.

∞

“Dude, you should have seen his face, his nose looked SO BAD.” Alex was saying. Reggie was laughing softly beside him.

Luke didn’t spend much time on _Sunset Café_ anymore, he got tired of it over the summer, but today was a special day, because it was the first day on his new school and he hadn’t seen his friends since Saturday, and it was Monday already. Unacceptable. Being the only friend who didn’t have a summer job, he spent the whole summer chillin’ on the coffee shop while Alex and Reggie worked. Sometimes alone, sometimes one of them would be there with him, sometimes even the traitor was there, but that was before the incident. He loved the place, and some of their new songs were born on the table by the window (some of the ones that Bobby took, too), an ice coffee right there with him. Did he pay for any coffee over the summer? He did not, but the manager loved him, so no worries. But since early September he hadn’t come back to the place, it was kind of hard to go there and just write, knowing that one of his songs, that he wrote right there, was no longer his to claim. He had so much stuff in his house, his life, his head… He just couldn’t spend a whole afternoon there anymore. Also, Alex and Reggie talked nonstop of two girls they met there, they said that the girls were into music, and Alex was so sure that Luke would love them that he spent an entire week bugging him to go to the coffee shop to meet them. Alex was never that insistent about something, so Luke imagined that there was something else to it. But, on the day he was supposed to stop by to meet those two girls, who Alex was sure he _would love_ , he argued with his mum and get himself grounded. After that, it just got delayed and delayed and then Alex didn’t push it anymore. But today, maybe today was the day. He was kind of excited to meet them, the mysterious girls that spent every afternoon with his friends, when Luke himself couldn’t.

Because, you see, since he stopped going, he saw his friends less and less, only on band practices and at school. Well, now only in band practices. _Damn, his life was truly going downhill._ His mood was starting to get worse with every passing minute, but he tried really hard to plaster a smile on his face, he was happy to see his friends, just had a bad day. Or that was what he kept repeating himself on his brain. _Just a bad day_. Thinking about that made him think of HER.

“Guys, GUYS!” He cut Reggie mid-sentence, he didn’t even hear what they were talking about, but he needed to tell them about the girl. “Sorry, buddy, but some crazy shit happened and I just remembered.” They boys looked at him, expectantly. “This morning, on the new school, this girl crashed into me and got all mad about it. And it was totally her fault.” He said, rapidly, ignoring deliberately the fact that she was the prettiest girl he’s ever seen. They didn’t need to know that.

“Are you sure it wasn’t your fault? Did you run over a poor girl?” Alex asked, _rude_. Luke wasn’t at fault there, he was just walking, lost, and she ran him over.

“Dude, no! SHE crashed into ME and then yelled at me. In spanish.” Luke said, affronted.

“Were you so in your head that you didn’t see her?” Asked Reggie.

“Well… yeah. Kind of.” Luke admitted, his friends laughing at him. “But it was her fault!” Luke tried, but they just laughed harder. Alex smiled at someone behind Luke, Reggie and himself turned around. There were two girls at the table, and Alex approached them.

“Good evening, ladies. What could I get two pretty girls like you?” Alex said with a coy smile.

“I want th…” The girl didn’t get to finish because her friend cut her mid sentence.

“Who is the sleeveless, Alex? Hadn’t seen him around before.” Luke blushed lightly when he heard that.

“Oh, him… Well, remember when I told you that Reggie and I had a group, with a third member?” Luke was a bit astonished that people talked about him when he wasn’t there, even his friends. The fact that he existed in others peoples lives before even meet them. _Wow_. While Alex was still talking, Reggie and Luke also approached them. “So, this is Luke, the king of puppy stare and our the third band member.” Alex presented, and Luke smiled a little at that. His puppy stare, as the boys called it, got him out of some trouble (and scored him a few dates). And then, Luke looked at the girls, really looked at them, and recognition hit him.

“YOU! You crashed into me and then you yelled at me for doing nothing! I was trying to see if you were okay.” Luke was losing his fire as he continued speaking, not really angry at her, just confused over all, and distracted by her proximity. In the morning he realized she was pretty, but up closed she was gorgeous. But she didn’t give him time to appreciate all her beauty beforeshe was yelling again.

“I crashed into you!? You weren’t even looking ahead of you! I was running late and because of you I arrived late to class.” The girl’s friend snorted at that, and the girl in question gave her a glare. If looks could kill, the friend would be dead right there. “You should check where you are going, your pretty face is not gonna save you this time.” He stuttered a little. She thought he was pretty? Oh god, he might faint. His brain exploded a little. He didn’t have time to process the words before they left his mouth:

“You think my face is pretty?” _Shit_ , he didn’t intend that to come out.

Alex and Reggie reacted to that, laughing so hard that they almost fell over to the floor, leaning on each other trying to catch their breath between laughs. The girl’s friend was no better, muttering under her breath something like ‘’ _OMG, two idiots_ _just_ _found each other_ ’’ and laughing under her breath, quieter than the boys. Luke was mortified. Great, his day was getting worse. What did he do to deserve this? Was he a bad person in his previous life? Maybe that was the reason.

“Maybe you should let me make it up to you.” Luke surprised every one of them, mostly himself, saying that. He just knew that the girl was the pretties and he needed to get on her good side, maybe if he played his cards well they could have a date sometime… Maybe this could be something. The boys stopped laughing, Alex gasped while Reggie plastered a big smile.

She wasn’t expecting that.“MAYBE YOU SHOULD.” She yelled, Luke was a bit confused. She said yes, but she was still angry. What was the deal of this girl? And why did Luke find it so endearing? He smiled at her, hopeful. And her shy smile was the only response he needed.

“Maybe I should invite you to coffee.” His grin shining on full force and he applied the famous puppy stare. He was going to charm this girl, even if it was the last thing he did. She was so cute, life was unfair. She was right in front of him looking the prettiest, and Luke was just his dumb self. Alex and Reggie were having the time of their lives, grinning like idiots at his side. Alex was looking at the exchange looking like that one meme, the one that went something like _you are doing amazing, sweetie_. Luke wouldn’t hear the end of this, this precise moment will be his new torment, his friends would make sure of it.

“Yeah, you definitely should do that.”She let the smile shine though, and Luke’s heart did a flip on his chest. Maybe his luck wasn’t that bad, he just scored a date (maybe not a date, but a boy could dream) with the cutest girl.

Luke left to go to the counter to order a coffee for her, but when he was almost there, he remembered that he didn’t ask her what she was having. _Dumb_. Nobody could blame him for forgetting, he was just too excited that she said yes to coffee. When he turned around to ask her, he crashed straight into her. Sending her to the floor, again. _Oh god_ , his luck wasn’t his best today.

“Oh, shit SORRY.” Luke’s face morphed into worry and a bit of panic. Did he screw things before they even started? He hovered again, doing the touching-the-air-thing around her, trying not to impose his touch on her but wanting to make sure she was okay (again). “I just realized a didn’t ask you what you wanted and tried to turn to ask you, and then you were right there and I can’t believe I just…” He was rambling. _Get it together, Patterson_. In the background, he could hear his friends laughing.

From the floor, the girl just stared at him, and then broke into laughter, so joyful and precious that he knew right in that moment that her laugh was his favorite sound in the world. He could write poems about her laugh, probably a song. A few accords playing on the back of his mind, his fingers aching for his notebook. Later. Later he would write a song about a girl, about this girl. Her laugh made him relax, and she extended her arm, a clear gesture for him to lift her up. He lifted her easily from the floor and saw her looking at his biceps. He flexed them some more, just for her. He was proud of his body, he worked hard for it, and if she appreciated it, he wasn’t going to argue. He smirked at her, knowing. With the impulse of getting to her feet, she landed so close to him that Luke could feel her breath against his chest. He looked down at her, and smiled softly, his breath catching in his throat when she returned the smile. Surprising him, she said: “I’m Julie, by the way.” He didn’t ask for her name. _God, he was so dumb_. Both of them laughed softly. _Julie_. If neither of them could catch a full breath due to the proximity, non of them said anything about it.

They were just staring into each other eyes, when Alex said something like: “Reggie, you owe me ten bucks, told you they were going to like each other.” Then Luke realized that those two girls where the two girls that Alex and Reggie wanted him to meet. He could have met this beautiful girl weeks ago and his stupid self kept postponing it for no good reason. So, if this girl was Julie, THE Julie, the friend that yelled: “Get him, girl!”, should be Flynn.

Well, he did make a bad first impression, but fate had mysterious ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Let me know in the comments. I'm tempted to make this into its own little universe and make a couple more one shoots, let me think if you would like that. Also, you can find me on Tumblr (@angela-feelstoomuch).


End file.
